


Court High Fives Don't Count

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Hinata and Yachi's plan to get Kageyama's attention is not making a lot of progress until Yamaguchi gets involved.





	Court High Fives Don't Count

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kornevable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 3. Prompt was "most likely to combust from holding hands the first time."

"Yachi!" Hinata yells from the gym doorway. He dashes in when he looks around and sees it's just her and Yamaguchi, barely pausing to kick off his outdoor sneakers and not bothering with the indoor ones, so that he almost ice-skates right by them in his socks. "Yachiyachiyachi, there's been a _development_. Hi, Yamaguchi."

"Hi," Yamaguchi says, exchanging a look with Yachi. She grins, secretive.

"Oho?" she asks Hinata. Hinata nods, jerkily, too fast. "Tell me all the details."

"He held my _hand_ ," Hinata exclaims, sticking it out to show them as if there was some kind of mark on it. Hinata's hand is entirely normal, just sweaty.

"Who did?" Yamaguchi asks. Hinata opens his mouth, then closes it, looking uncertainly from Yachi to Yamaguchi.

"I think he's ready," Yachi encourages. Hinata nods. "It's Kageyama. We've been working on Operation Romance the Ogre for most of this year."

Yamaguchi furrows his brow. He has a lot of questions. Hinata and Kageyama? Romance? But more immediately, "Kageyama held your hand?"

"Yeah!" That gets Hinata back on track, eyes sparkling. "I was running up the stairs to the clubhouse, and my foot slipped and Kageyama grabbed my hand and yanked me onto the landing!"

"Uh," Yamaguchi says. "I'm not sure that counts as hand-holding. I think he was just keep you from falling down two flights of metal stairs."

"But he didn't _have_ to," Hinata points out. He looks so proud of himself, hands on his hips. "He could have let me die! It's definitely progress!"

"Ok, that's fair," Yamaguchi admits. "So, what's the next step in your plan."

"Well…" Hinata rubs at his hair, ruffling the spikes up in the back. "I dunno. It's a slow plan. Sometimes I stand near him a lot, and sometimes I offer him a bite of my meat bun, but I don't think he gets it."

"Uh-huh," Yamaguchi says. Yachi also looks helpless, and Yamaguchi is fairly sure this is the extent of their powers combined. "Have you considered trying to hold his hand on purpose? In a non-life-threatening situation." Hinata opens his mouth. "Court high fives don't count." Hinata closes his mouth again. "I'm just saying, guys, this is Kageyama we're talking about. I think you're going to need the direct approach."

"Well…" Yachi nibbles her lower lip, looking at Hinata, who looks like he's thinking very hard about 'the direct approach.' "It's up to Shouyou."

"I'll do it!" Hinata declares. "For the sake of my youth!"

"I—" Yamaguchi starts, but Hinata is already gone, dashing to the doorway, already gone, sneakers forgotten. "Oh heck, we'd better follow him."

By the time he and Yachi make it to the building their club room is in, they're just in time to see the whole thing unfold. Kageyama is just at the base of the stairs when Hinata reaches him, already changed back into his school uniform. Hinata is breathing hard from the run, in his gym clothes and socks, and sticks his hand out to grab Kageyama's hand. He laces their fingers together and grins up at Kageyama, who is blinking in bafflement.

Then they just stand there. Hinata notices Yamaguchi and Yachi and gives them a big thumbs-up. Yamaguchi's gaze drifts up to see Tsukishima and some other teammates now watching from the railing, Tsukishima's face neutral bored as if he's watching an episode of a daytime drama he's considering dropping. There's also some members from the tennis club watching. Hinata and Kageyama still haven't moved.

"Uh, guys," Yamaguchi starts, but Yachi puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait, look," she whispers, pointing.

Hinata and Kageyama are still standing there, still holding hands, but now both of them are looking away, getting redder and redder in the face.

"I think it's working!" Yachi cheers. "You're a genius, Yamaguchi! Quick, what's the next step?"

"Uhhh," Yamaguchi says, because heck if he knows.

"Oh, for pity's sake," Tsukishima yells from the railing. "Go kiss next to the vending machines! You're blocking the stairs!"

Hinata and Kageyama both try to yank each other in opposite directions, slam into each other because they still refuse to look at each other, and finally Kageyama wins and drags Hinata around the corner. They're still holding hands. The girls from the tennis club all applaud.

Yamaguchi and Yachi both give Tsukishima a thumbs up. Yamaguchi yells, "NICE, TSUKKI!"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima says, but his face says he's not giving up on the drama yet.


End file.
